


Novocaine

by PunishedPyotr



Series: Only Ones and Zeros [17]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Comic, Full Color, Gen, Raiden is confused as always, Virtual Reality, also Solid and Meryl... allegedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: If you knew, knew what the bluebirds sing at you/You would never sing along/Cast them out 'cause this is our culture/These new flocks are nothing but vultures





	Novocaine

**Author's Note:**

> This comic took a loooooong freakin' time, something like nine months from storyboard to completion. Special thanks to both hingabee and Phase7 for continually egging me on!


End file.
